Happy Birthday Ty Lee
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Ty Lee gets the birthday gift of a lifetime. One-shot. Please read and review. It's better then the summary.


Inspired by Nikkel's series There's No Such Thing. I love the whole series but this one comes from Musical Apprecction B.

* * *

Happy birthday Ty Lee

Ty Lee sat in her room in the palace. It was a pretty nice room. The walls a dark red, with gold trim. The only light coming from the candles she had light earlier. The time was around midnight; she was supposed to be going some where. But she had a few hang ups, about the person she was going to see. She got up from her bed and looked around. A large mirror hung from the wall, she walked over and looked in it. She was wearing a red robe, like she had been instructed. The person had told her they were going to celebrate her birthday. Ty Lee was turning sixteen. She had waited for months for this. It was like she was a woman now and with the time a little past midnight; she was officially sixteen.

She took one last look at the mirror and then decided to leave now. She opened her bedroom door. The light from her candles making the hall way glow. As she walked out the light started to dim, when she closed the door. She walked down the hall, the night time making the Fire nation palace look like it was haunted. Dark light everywhere, dark halls and even darker bedrooms making her fear of the dark worse. Soldiers who doubled as guards standing at each corner; waiting for something to happen. When she got to a certain bedroom she waited, she had to knock but was a little scared. It was not like she didn't know the person but she was fearful of what they would say.

But before she could act, the door opened. A dark figure looked her in the eye; the only thing she could see was cobalt light. When the figure let her in she looked around. The room looked supernatural from the blue light. The floor made of red and gold carpet looked black. Their colors marking the room darken and look sinister. The dark figure walked her over to a chair that was in the middle of the room.

"Sit." It was the only thing Ty Lee heard. She did as instructed, the chair large and comfortable. She let her feet swing, since the chair was big. The dark individual walked around her, only then did she get a good look at them. They were wearing a long dark robe. The person was female, their frame a little smaller then hers'. But that was all she got, they moved to fast for her to see anything else. Once they were behind her she felt a chill go though her spine. Like someone had touched her. Then she felt the person touch her skin. Their hand smooth and soft to the touch; making her feel a little at ease.

"Ty Lee I've been waiting." The voice brought her back to wear she was. It was velvet soft and dripping with seduction and possibilities. The hand came from the voice, both matching to each other.

"Most times I would be mad if someone made me wait. But since it's your birthday, I will let it slide." Her mistress spoke in a firm tone. Their voice sucking her in with every word, each one breaking her down.

"Thanks." Ty Lee spoke for the first time. She could feel the eye's of her mistress watching her. They were waiting for something to happen.

The person let a hand slide down her back, their nails sharp. Ty Lee felt a gush of desire go though her, they knew what they were doing. Their fingers were skilled and knowing. Hitting each spot on her back with small force. She let a small moan escape her lips.

"I want to give you a gift." Her mistress whispered in her ear. Their breath hot like steam washing over her ear.

"Okay." The acrobat said. She was unsure of what was to come, but willing to let it happen. Then her capture let her robe fall off her. The silk fabric hitting the floor, letting the figure's beauty be known.

Ty Lee could feel the heat, the person was giving off. Their body pressed against hers' for a moment and Ty Lee could feel the rapture. Their skin was soft but she could feel the muscle under the skin. The person reached to touch her face. Their hands going across her jaw and face. Then the whispering was back. "Ready?"

Ty Lee swallowed the lump in her throat. She was worried but excited. Like her body and heart was saying yes, but her mind was yelling no. But there no turning back, now or never. "Yes."

With that said the person behind her moved. The torches burst with blue and white light. A shadow appeared first. It was tall with curves, its outline showed long hair. They moved to here side like they were dancing. Then she realized they were dancing. They gilded to the front of her, they body going by hers' in swift movement.

Ty Lee watched them roll there hips, like a skilled belly dancer. But there was no music, no rhyme to follow; only her mind to roam. The person's hips snapped and bounced to a missing beat. Then they stopped, their arms moved and the fire in the room grew brighter.

She could see the person entirely now. Her long hair flowing behind her; golden eyes locked on Ty Lee waiting. She moved with a grace as normal, but it different. Gone were the cerulean flames; present were a set of hips and a bare abdomen. She was barely wearing any clothing, only a long thin red skirt. Her chest was covered with a thin gold band of fabric. The jewelry on her body, shining under the blue light; even the Jews around her waist were shining.

Her hands moved behind their head and she started to dance again. The jewelry on hips bounced and moved with her. The sound they made making the fire around them come to life. Ty Lee watched as it moved with the girl's hips. Bouncing and heating the room, making her feel the power of her dancer.

The dancer's hands moved down their body. Touching their own firm abs and hips, making their on looker sweat. As they moved closer to Ty Lee, their body heat was present. They moved a hand to Ty Lee's cheek and let it drift to her neck. The acrobat was pulled into a deep kiss. When their lips met, it was like she was on fire. Her senses were overload, with heat and pleasure. A sweet rapture that closed her up and had no end. But it did end, the person moved away from Ty Lee. As they backed away, their skirt seemed to be getting smaller. The smell of the room changing from sweet jasmine, to burning jasmine, breaking the girl's senses down. If Ty Lee was really looking she would have saw that the person skirt was slowing burning. Making it get smaller and smaller, showing more skin.

The person stopped the burning when it got above her knee. They moved their hands to wear the skirt tied around their waist. They slowly walked up to Ty Lee and undid the tie. Slowly Ty Lee was introduced to the person's lower body. Firm legs, with just the right amount of muscle; Thighs most girls would kill for. Her capture let the skirt fall off her and hit the floor. They were wearing a pair of thin gold panties. Their behind firm looking and plump.

Ty Lee let her hand reach out to touch the person. She needed to real it for her self, to see if it was real; if she was dreaming. Her hand felt baby soft skin; she was real, this was no dream. She wanted to feel more but the person moved out the way.

They started dancing again. This time it was faster and harder. They moved in slow circles around her. Their body captivating and paranormal; shaking their hips and behind. They stopped in front of her again and rolled her body. Like a snake, but move sexy and mind-blowing. They let their arms mover down their body as it ticked and bucked. The dancer leaned back and let her hands hit the floor behind her. All the girls' weight shifted to her hands she leaned into a hand stand. The girl's body tight and lean; her hair warping around her arm, making her look unreal. Her clothing pressing tight to her beautiful body; then she flipped out of the lean.

She walked away from Ty Lee. Her body shining when it got touched by the light. Her skin was a rosy, pale color. She walked until she hit the wall. She then touched the wall. She touched it with her hands first then let her body stroke against it. She then toward Ty Lee and smiled. Crimson lips parted and showed pearly white teeth. Then she lowered her body against the wall; like she was feeling the paint on her skin. Next a long silk ribbon fell from the ceiling.

Ty Lee knew what was coming next. It was a trick she had seen other dancers do, but never tired herself. The nerve-racking torment tearing her to pieces. This moment was to surreal for her. she was on fire, her body sweating heavily. Her robe clinging to her skin. Her eye's wide with the information of what was to come next.

She watched her dancer come closer and closer. She stopped to touch her self. Her hands went over her chest. Touching the tender flesh under the clothing; tweaking her own skin. She let her hands go behind her back. Then she undid the tie that was holding the clothing together. It fell off the girl and landed on the floor.

Ty Lee let a low moan escape her lips. She was getting a gift no one else would ever get. She knew this was special. Then the person started to walk again. Closer and closer to Ty Lee, she could see pink nipples. The dancer walked around her ribbon and stood in front of Ty Lee. Her hips swayed from left to right. Her hands touched Ty Lee's they guided her to the girl's panties. The acrobat's fingers hooked under the sides and were guided down the hips. Ty Lee could see a thin line of baby soft hair. It trailed down to a private area were there was no hair. Ty Lee gasped at the sight. The panties fell down around ankles and that was all it took. The acrobat could see the wetness on the girl's nether lips.

But before she could touch, the other girl moved away. She went to the ribbon, her hands wrapped around it tight. She climbed to the middle of it. Her body loosely around it. Her feet wrapped around it and she leaned back. Her bodies spin around the silk. Becoming one with the silk, her beginning and ended getting lost. She lifted her self so it looked like she climbing. Then she leaned back. Her body exposed to Ty Lee. Her breast bounced and her hands played in her hair.

Ty Lee was spellbound in the show. Her hands were on the ties of her own clothing. She was hot and waiting for what ever came next. She knew it would be good. Then her dancer fell, her grace ever present with her fall. She landed on her feet like a cat. Then the ribbon burned to pieces. It's blue silk murdered in blue flames. Her capture walked up to her and sat in her lap. Ty Lee leaned back in the chair so they had room to move.

"So how did you like my show?" The girl whispered. The steam on Ty Lee's ear making her arousal ever present. The same hands from earlier landed on her shoulders. They slowly moved down her body until they got to her chest. They stopped when golden eye's poured into hers'.

"It…was magnificent." With that said. Her capture smiled, her hands pulled open Ty Lee's robe. Her hands touched warm skin. Her lips moved to Ty Lee's neck, a rough tongue ran across smooth skin; Making the girl's neck slick and wet.

Their lips met with heated passion. The dancer moved to stand not breaking the kiss. She made Ty Lee stand; her hands went from her chest to drop her robe on the floor. The dancer pulled Ty Lee closer to her and put her hands on the girl's hips. The acrobat's skin supple against her hands. She pulled away from the girl and looked her in the eye.

"Now I have another part to your gift." The girl said. She looked at Ty Lee she was flushed and hot. Her skin was warm and she was sweating. The girl looked at her though desire filled eyes. She was ready for what ever.

"Okay." The acrobat said. She could feel juices on her thighs. She needed what came next. Her body was yarning for it.

The dancer led her away from the chair to a darker area in the room. They stopped when they came to a large bed. It was a too dark to see anything, but Ty Lee knew the soft would be soft. Her mistress liked silk and other fine linins. Then her dancer pushed her on the bed. She sat on the girls hips. The dancer's juices on her abdomen. She rolled her hips under the girl. She could see the girls outline, but not everything.

Then light burst from the girl. Blue flames came from her hands; they lit torches near the girl's bed. Ty Lee could see her dancer. Her golden eye's shining, her chest rising and falling. Hair lay on pale shoulders, it was long and black. Ty Lee could see they girls stomach, the smoothness of it. The girl's hands went to touch Ty Lee. They were still warm, the sensation causing the acrobat to gasp.

The dancer moved off the girl to sit in between her legs. She sat up on her toes and feet, giving the girl a perfect view of her lower lips. Ty Lee watched the girl open like delicate flower. It was watching fire lilies in the summer. A special show only seen once a year, But her show was once in a lifetime.

The dancer put her hands on Ty Lee's thighs and pulled them apart. Then she leaned in to the girl, her hair on the girl's legs. Her hands went up Ty Lee's legs; only stopping when they got to her opening. She could feel the heat and smell the girls scent. Her fingers went inside the girl first. Her index finger covered in fluids. The girl's insides were tight and wet. Her finger sliding in and out was making a sucking sound. She then added another.

Ty Lee gasped and rolled her hips. The touching was too much she could feel the heat building in her body; waiting for her to release it. She clenched her walls around the invading digits. Her capture started going faster and faster. Then she felt it, her capture's lips on hers'.

"Gods, please." Ty Lee moaned. She was gushing and dripping on the bed. The set of lips on hers driving her crazy. Her nails clawed at the sheets; chest rising and falling at a speed that was abnormal.

She then felt the fingers being removed. "Wai-Ohhh." Ty Lee felt the fingers leave and be replaced by a skilled tongue. Her hands moved to her the dancers head. Fingers pulled at dark locks, making there holders head go back. Ty Lee's eye's rolled in the back of her head. She stcached the dancers shoulder.

The dancer was licking away; her mouth being covered in juices and fluids. Her own body heated from pleasing the girl. She pulled her mouth away from the girl and kissed her pelvic bone. The girl shivered from the kiss. The dancer kissed her way up Ty Lee. Her hands resting under the girls on her plump behind; grabbing it and squeezing it. She only stopped when she got to the girls breast.

Ty Lee watched as the dancer latched on to her hard nipple; letting the tip rotate around in her mouth. She pulled the girl up to kiss her; tasting her own juices on the girl's lips. She let her hands go to in between their bodies, the girl's body way hotter then hers'. She let her hand touch the girls southern set of lips. Her fingers went in the girl, like a knife threw hot butter.

The dancer was on the edge. Her body tense because of the pleasure she was getting. It was setting her off, taking her over. The acrobat was stoking her slow and hard; letting the pleasure build up until the right moment. But she was supposed to be in charge not the other way around. She decided to turn the tables. She pulled away from the flexible girl and stood up on their bed.

"Now flip over." The dancer said. Ty Lee looked up at her a little worried. She hoped the girl would keep going. But she did as told; she laid flat on her stomach. When she was turned she could no longer see the girl only her shadow. The dancer moved next to the girl. She put her hand on the girl's behind. Then she smacked it hard with a firm hand.

Ty Lee felt the hand come down on her flesh. The hands making her shake. It was warmed form the girl's fire bending, making the pleasure spike. "Uhh." Ty Lee moaned.

"One for each year." The fire bender whispered the words in her ear as she spanked the girl again.

The girl spanked fourteen more times. When she was done Ty Lee's behind was on fire. It was red and marked with a hand print. The flesh standing out on her light skin. The fire bender then leaned over the girls behind and let her fingers travel down the girls back. Then into soaking wet folds.

Ty Lee let out a low scream. Her body was on fire, but it felt so good. Then a huge orgasm went through her. She threw her head back and let her nails claw the sheets. Her inner walls clenching the twin invaders. She gushed and wet the sheets.

The dancer held the girl in place as she came. Her body shaking and her screaming loud. The girl had torn the sheets when her orgasm was over. The dancer watched as she flipped over on her back.

Ty Lee looked up at her capture. Her eye's glowing, bight form the flames around them. "All this for me?"

"Yes Ty. All for you." The fire bender looked down at the girl. Her hair wild, deep red skin. She leaned down and kissed her; there bodies locking together. The dancer lay down next to the girl. Her body hot on her skin.

"It's the best birthday ever." Ty Lee whispered. She had got every thing she had asked for. The love and want she had need from the fire bender.

The fire bender let the flames die out. She could no longer see around the room. Only feeling the girl next her. She was everything the bender needed right now. There was no better ending to a night then this. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Then the other girl spoke.

"I can't wait until your birthday Azula." With that said Ty Lee closed her eyes and went in to a deep sleep.


End file.
